Un amor de invierno
by Herzdame 013
Summary: Guardianes. Seres mágicos y bondadosos que se encargaban de proteger a todos los niños del mundo. Pero...¿Qué sucedía cuando los niños ya no querían ser protegidos? ¿Podían volver a creer? "Ella pudo verme" dijo Jack. Hecho que le llevará a tener la aventura de su vida. Pues...¿Quién dijo que un corazón de hielo no podía llegar a amar? (Jack x OC)
1. ¿Jack Frost?

-_Y entonces, el espíritu de la nieve vuela por cada ciudad, llevando consigo heladas ventiscas y finos copos de nieve para así…_

Espera… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Preguntó el niño que había estado escuchando con atención.

-Creo que dijo Max Rose.- Sugirió la pequeña.

-No seas tonta, debe ser algo como… ICEMAN.- Exclamó el niño con emoción.

-Ni Max ni Ice.- Corrigió la que hace poco estaba narrando.- Es más bien un nombre simple, pero adecuado. Les hablo nada más y nada menos que de _Jack Frost._

El duende del invierno sintió una leve comezón en la nariz, lo cual sucedía siempre y cuando alguien lo nombrara. ¿Y cómo no? Últimamente había tenido de los mejores días tiñendo las calles de blanco y bajando las temperaturas en los países de clima invernal.

Tras variados juegos y muchas bolas de nieve Jack decidió volver al Polo. Después de todo, si no se la pasaba llevando la nieve de un lugar a otro, partía casi inconscientemente hasta el dichoso lugar, pasando la mitad de su tiempo libre jugando en el taller o sólo conviviendo con los demás guardianes, quienes hacían juntas mucho más seguidas con el fin de pasar tiempo juntos.

-Hola de nuevo,Jack.- Saludó alegre el hombre de rojo abrigo.- Llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Estupendo. ¡Hubieras visto cuántos niños se divertían en la nieve o en los lagos congelados! Y también…-El del sweter azul observó el suelo con una grata sonrisa.- ..creo que más niños están creyendo en mí.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Frosty.- Anunció el conejo de colosal tamaño.- Si quieres que eso se mantenga, y sobre todo, aumente, tienes que hacer más que sólo provocar guerras de nieve, compañero.

-Conejo, no hay que desalentarlo así.- Se quejó el hada.- Estamos muy felices por ti, Jack. – Agregó, impulsando a Sandman a realizar un conjunto de signos y formas sobre su cabeza.

-Meme tiene razón.- Exclamó Norte.- Deberíamos celebrarlo. Si más niños te llevan a su corazón entonces es porque estás haciendo un buen trabajo como guardián, Jack. ¿Qué les parece?.- Preguntó parándose con el ánimo de costumbre.

-Yo lo apoyo.- Habló Tooth levantando una mano.

-Si hacemos una fiesta por cada niño que logra verlo tan sólo se le subirá a la cabeza.- Comentó sin ignorar la mirada desaprobatoria del chico de cabellos blancos.- ….Pero creo que por ahora te lo mereces, Frost.- Añadió llevándose una pequeña mirada de sorpresa de quienes le rodeaban.

Sandman, quien al parecer había propuesto la idea, no mostró señales de tener alguna objeción, por lo que todos estaban de acuerdo en celebrar al joven guardián, a excepción de…

-Realmente se los agradezco a todos, pero no es necesario. En serio.- Se disculpó Jack con cierto pesar y vergüenza en su tono de voz.- Además estaré ocupado estos días.

-Puede que no sea necesario, pero queremos hacerlo por ti, Jack.- Dijo Tooth suavemente tratando de animarle a participar de su propia fiesta.

-Gracias, pero no quiero una fiesta.- Trató de decir relajado, sin advertir la mirada desconfiada y de sospecha en el rostro del conejo.- El invierno está llegando más temprano y quiero que salga bien, eso es todo.- Añadió para que dejaran de tratar de atravesar su alma con las miradas.

-De acuerdo…- Suspiró el ruso.- Sólo no hagas muchas travesuras o volverás a la lista de niños malos.- Dijo con una risa.- Y no es chiste.- Agregó contradictoriamente serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día daba inicio con una fría mañana, tratando de persuadir a todos para que permaneciesen en cama bajo el calor de las mantas. Pero lamentablemente la vida continuaba, así como las clases y el trabajo.

La chica por esto y otras razones no tomó apuro alguno en arreglarse, ni mucho menos en desayunar. Puesto que finalmente, con toda la pereza arrastrándose bajo sus pies salió de la casa.

-Mírate. Sí que repartes ánimo.- Se burló una muchacha que le esperaba fuera.

-Me quedé hasta tarde con mis hermanos…-Explicó frotando sus ojos.

-¿Otra vez noche de cuentos ridículos?- Bufó mientras caminaban.

-Tal vez sean ridículos. Pero, son niños. Los necesitan…

-¿De quién les hablaste esta vez?- Preguntó más comprensiva.

-Jack Frost- Respondió tras un bostezo.

El espíritu invernal dejó de decorar los árboles con escarcha para voltear al escuchar su nombre con plena curiosidad.

-Jack.. ¿Qué?

-Frost. Jack Frost. Es algo así como un rey de invierno o lo que sea.- Explicó sin mucho entusiasmo la pelirroja.

-_Rey de invierno… Me gusta cómo suena eso.- _Comentó el mismísimo mencionado.

-¿Y qué hace? ¿Controla el clima?- Continuó su acompañante tan sólo por buscar tema de conversación.

-Sólo el invierno. Creo que es bastante obvio..-Declaró.- Imagina…un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y blancos; observando la nieve caer desde un castillo de hielo.

-_Nada de eso…-_Se quejó Jack ciertamente interesado.

-¿Un príncipe solitario? Hermoso…

-Romántico.¿No?-Mencionó maravillada.

-Lo dudo; hombre frío más un corazón de hielo. No puede amar.

-_¡Hey! Eso no es así…-_ Se quejó un joven guardián ofendido.

-No hasta que consiga a alguien que derrita ese corazón.-Suspiró encantada.- Entonces sería una persona…¿Caballerosa y retraída?

-Más bien malvado. Estaba revisando camino aquí las hojas de mi informe y las perdí casi todas por una ventisca.

-"Profesora, Jack Frost se llevó mi tarea" Me parece una buena excusa. De todos modos no creo que sea malvado. Digo, todos siempre nos divertimos los días de nieve, ¿Por qué hacer algo divertido?

-_Eso es. ¡Ella lo entiende!._

-¿Qué importa? Hablas como si realmente creyeras en él.

-Tal vez crea en él.- Afirmó con una pequeña r_isa._

Jack suspiró con cierta diversión al detenerse justo en frente de ella sin que ésta lo advirtiera.- ¿Por qué los adolescentes tienden a mentir?.- Se preguntó en voz alta viendo como la chica de rojizos cabellos le atravesaba sin más.

Continuó observando durante unos minutos cómo se marchaban hablando sobre él mismo. Inconscientemente recordó los tiempos –no tan lejanos- de cuando nadie era capaz de verle; cuando él era nada más que una exclamación, y una amenaza de madres para que los niños se abrigaran.

Dejando atrás el pensamiento partió a realizar el trabajo que tan bien se había prometido hacer. Alegró a centenares de niños con muchos juegos durante todo el resto del día. De vuelta fue congelando ventanas y tuberías, llenando de escarcha bancas, árboles y letreros. Finalmente regresó al punto de partida admirando su trabajo terminado.

-¿Creen que se haya congelado el lago?.- Escuchó decir una voz que le resultó levemente conocida.

-¿Ésta era tu idea para practicar gratis?- Le respondió alguien.

-Pues…es más natural. ¿No?- Se defendió la chica de cabellos rojizos quien le había nombrado en la mañana.

-Puede ser peligroso, aunque se haya congelado debe ser muy reciente.- Intervino un desconocido para él.

-Congelado. Eso es lo que importa.- Aclaró la muchacha cargando sus patines tras la espalda antes de irse en cierta dirección.

-Será mejor que le acompañe. Nos vemos.- Se despidió quien le acompañaba igualmente más temprano.

-_Está recién comenzando el invierno, podrían ser más paciente, niños… mayores.- _Comentó el albino quien observaba atento.- _Pero bueno...no tengo nada que hacer.- _Y con una pequeña carcajada se elevó en el aire a toda velocidad para llegar al lago más cercano antes que las adolescentes.

Al llegar al nombrado lugar lo observó detenidamente en el poco tiempo que tenía. El agua estaba fría, helada, estremecedora, pero no congelada. Sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo la punta de su bastón a las aguas, provocando que éstas se fueran congelando lentamente. Debía de mantener el hielo durante un par de minutos más para que la capa fuera segura, pero no hubo tiempo para nada más, porque en ese preciso momento la joven llegó, se puso los patines sin si quiera esperar a quien le seguía y se lanzó al hielo. Jack se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar en las ramas de un árbol desnudo a observar el patinaje.

-¡Deja de presumir!- Le gritó divertida la chica que recién había llegado.

-¿Presumir? Me pregunto qué es eso.- Se burló la pelirroja dando giros y saltos al azar. Se detuvo en seco y tras unos segundos, donde parecía mentalizar algo, prosiguió serenamente y con pasos más predeterminados como si siguiese una coreografía. Parecía llevar todo perfectamente hasta lo que parecía ser el final. La chica se impulsó para un último salto y terminó aterrizando de mala manera. Si bien esto parecía ser el único problema, de pronto el hielo crujió. Detuvo precipitadamente su intento de ponerse en pie y observó con plena palidez y terror a su espectadora. Ella se aproximó alarmada, pero debió retroceder al instante tras sentir como el hielo tan sólo parecía crujir más.  
-Que-Quédate tranquila. Iré por ayuda.- Le consoló tratando de mantener la compostura antes de huir en busca de un tercero.

Pero el tercero ya se encontraba allí, y Jack no se iba a aventurar a esperar a nadie más.

-_Sabía que aún no estaba seguro.-_ Se dijo acercándose a la chica serenamente. Con cada pisada que daba en el hielo este parecía añadirse otra capa, pero ella no era consciente de eso.

Respiraba con algo de dificultad tratando de controlar el miedo, esperaba caer en cualquier momento a las frías aguas.- Respira...Respira…- Se decía a sí misma en cuanto se puso de pie. Las piernas le temblaban notoriamente y no era capaz de abrir los ojos. El hielo se agrietó más, ella avanzó desesperada y cuando el suelo se dividió estrepitosamente bajo sus pies…se encontró… ¿Patinando?

-_Ya te tengo, estarás bien. No te preocupes.- _Quiso tranquilizarle el espíritu, a pesar de que ella no oía. Pensaba conducirle en dirección a la tierra con los senderos de hielo que iba creando, pero para su sorpresa la chica tomó repentinamente velocidad mientras comenzaba a reír como si no le tomara importancia a lo sobrenatural del asunto. Jack se unió a sus risas y deseó tomarla a prueba. Le hizo dar giros, vueltas y movimientos que ella tan sólo sabía aprovechar.

Una vez el hielo estuvo los suficientemente estable le dejó por su propia cuenta, patinando tras sus talones con la misma gracia de un profesional. Jack reía por imitar y mejorar cada uno de sus trucos.

La pelirroja observaba curiosamente el hielo, preguntándose lo que había sucedido. Se detuvo estrepitosamente para analizar de una vez la situación, sin esperar caer de nuevo gracias a algo o alguien que chocó tras sus espaldas. Miró por sobre el hombro al responsable y casi le da un infarto por la sorpresa de encontrarlo tan cerca. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que había alguien más?

-Wow… ¿Por qué te detuviste?- Preguntó el albino sobándose la espalda. Era evidente que le había preguntado a ella, pero no era como si Jack esperara que ella respondiera, o más bien…escuchara. Un momento… Chocó contra ella, ¿Podía también tocarla?

-A-Ah… ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó sin saber que decir realmente la pelirroja. ¿Había estado ahí antes? Le observó detenidamente. Cabello blanco sólido, piel pálida… sweter azul el cual parecía tener..¿Eso eran copos de nieve? Pies descalzo ¡En el hielo! ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tipo? Entonces Jack alzó la mirada y pudo notar también los ojos. De un azul propio cual gema del océano, éstos parecían tener una especie de brillo especial y único.

-Está viéndome…- Pensó en voz alta el joven guardián recordando la reacción del primer niño que lo hizo.

"¡¿Viéndole?!" La chica se extrañó y pareció palidecer aún más.

-¿Eres un fantasma?- Le preguntó directamente observando de reojo el lago sin ningún rastro de grietas. Jack asintió emocionado, analizando tardíamente su pregunta.

-No,no,no…No soy fantasma.- Respondió finalmente parándose elegante sobre el hielo.- Soy…- Meditó un momento.- Me llamo Jack Frost.- Prefirió decir, no estaba seguro de que la chica entendiera si decía que era guardián.-

-Jack… Espera ¿Qué?- Aparentemente era más racional la idea de un fantasma.- ¿Jack Frost?

-¡Sí, ese soy yo!- Exclamó tan emocionado como lo estuvo con Jamie.

-¡Eres Jack Frost!- Repitió para creerlo de una vez.- Seguramente ya estoy muerta…- Razonó como si hablara del clima.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo te salvé.- Aclaró modesto. La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida ante unos gritos.

-¡Jane!- Se escuchaba una y otra vez desde lejos. Al parecer ya habían ido por ayuda.

-Jane…. Repitió el joven guardián con una sonrisa y algo de emoción. Sin decir una sola palabra más, se elevó con gracia hacia los cielos y desapareció dejando una brisa helada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Jack llegó al Polo algo más tarde de lo previsto. No era un problema de todos modos, él iba y venía cuando la misma gana le diera, ya que a diferencia de los demás guardianes, llevaba una vida nómade.

-Oye Norte. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.- Dijo el albino tras ver al ruso.

-Parece ser que alguien ya no saluda por aquí. ¿Eh, Frosty?- Le dijo una voz familiar de acento australiano.

-¡Conejo! Es curioso que haya visto a los duendes y no a un canguro de tres metros.- Se burló.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Exigió saber parándose amenazante.- Creí que habíamos dejado eso del canguro. Y por cierto, no mido tres metros, sólo eres muy pequeño comparado con mi 1.85, compañero.

-No vamos a empezar con las peleas ¡Estamos en una fiesta!- Tranquilizó Norte.

-Momento.. ¿Fiesta?- Preguntó Jack.

-Sabemos que te negaste, pero aun así queríamos hacerte una.- Explicó Tooth controlando el impulso de mirar dentro de su boca.

-Y llega tarde.- Agregó el marsupial serio.

-Yo no llegué tarde a nada, ni si quiera estaba en mis planes venir a este lugar. Soy guardián sin ataduras.

-Pero Jack, eso no significa que no debas tener responsabilidades, ni que nosotros…- El hada se interrumpió a sí misma por una risa nerviosa.- Quédate ahí, la luz hace que tus perfectos dientes brillen..

-Lo que quiere decir es que aunque tu "trabajo" es diferente al nuestro, no puedes andar por ahí por tu propia cuenta. Ahora eres guardián y es aquí con nosotros donde perteneces.- Aclaró con suma sinceridad el conejo de pascuas.

-Tú tienes tu propia madriguera super gigante y colorida. Todos viven por su cuenta. Mi hogar está en la nieve, eso es todo.- Razonó algo frustrado, no esperaba más charlas.

-Tengo entendido en que quedaste de vivir con Norte. ¿No crees que es mejor que un lago?- Preguntó sin paciencia el australiano.

-Ahá…Tenía una pregunta.- Volvió a decir para cambiar de tema.- ¿A qué edad…un niño deja de creer?- Preguntó bajando el tono, sabía que ese era un tema delicado para los guardianes presentes quienes tanto se esforzaban por los niños.

Norte se atoró mientras sorbía un trago de vodka en cuanto le escuchó.- Bueno…es un tanto delicado, Jack. Es diferente por cada niño. Perdemos y ganamos niños todos los días. El objetivo de nosotros los guardianes es hacer…un abrigo, Jack. Un abrigo de sueños, esperanza, maravilla, memorias y bueno…diversión. Pero por cada vez que el niño crece y se enfrenta al mundo por si solo…Pues… el abrigo no es suficiente, no logra cubrir todo, le va quedando pequeño hasta que lo desecha.

-Pero hay excepciones. ¿No? Quiero decir…¿Qué me dices sobre Jamie? Él no dejará de creer en nosotros.- Argumentó Jack.

-Hay muy buenos creyentes que de pronto olvidan, Jack.- Dijo esta vez Tooth.- Jamie un día será un hombre y…- Suspiró profundo.- Siempre es el hada de los dientes primero. En cuanto dejan de cambiar los dientes no tienen motivos para creer en mí.

-Después es el conejo de pascuas. Siempre hay mejores cosas que hacer que buscar un huevo decorado.-Siguió el conejo con amargura en su voz.

-Y pues con la navidad…A veces los padres dicen que ellos fueron siempre para que el niño madure- Agregó Norte con tristeza

Sandman también hizo unos cuantos símbolos sobre su cabeza que parecían terminar de mala manera.

Jack de pronto sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su pregunta, pero tras recordar a la chica del lago se reanimó.- ¿Y si vuelven a creer? ¿Y si nunca dejaron de hacerlo? ¿Puede haber una posibilidad?

-No sé qué intentas, amigo. Pero se acabó esta conversación.- Dijo el marsupial sin poder ocultar su descontento

Norte fue el primero en romper el posterior silencio que se había formado. Invitó a todos a cenar para levantar el ánimo, dejando la fiesta como futuros planes. Si bien la mayoría olvidó el tema, Jack no tocó ni un solo bocado de su platillo pensando en la chica del lago. –Pero ella si me vio…- Se dijo a sí mismo el joven guardián, en un tono tan bajo que nadie más pudo haberle oído. Nadie que no tuviera enormes orejas de conejo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No lo sé, Lisa. De todos modos ya pasó- Decía repetitivas veces Jane ante su enfurecida amiga.

-¿Ya pasó? ¡¿Ya pasó?! Claro, porque no fuiste tú la que hizo el ridículo ante toda la ciudad.- Lisa suspiró.- Al menos me gustaría entender qué pasó. ¿Realmente no te acuerdas?

-Bueno…sí, pero no…Creo que logré salir del hielo y luego me golpee duro en la cabeza. De ahí a como se congeló el lago nuevamente no tengo idea.- Afirmó la pelirroja. Se había desmayado cuando su amiga llegó en la noche, por lo que despertó en su habitación, dándole el crédito de todo lo visto a su imaginación.

-Es que fue muy extraño, como si…¡Oye! ¿Cómo se llamaba ese príncipe de hielo que nombraste?- Preguntó repentinamente mientras entraban a clase.

-Ah no, ni lo menciones. No más cuentos de Jack…- Jane se mordió la lengua.

-¡Frost!- Exclamó la rubia.- Jack Frost ¿No?

-Sólo cállate.- Suspiró fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Si digo su nombre tres veces lo puedo invocar?- Se burló

-Eso sería muy….- Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, Lisa ya estaba repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del personaje. - …estúpido…-Continuó inútilmente.

-Todos a sus asientos- Anunció el profesor.

Sentada en su habitual puesto al lado de la ventana comenzó a meditar en lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. ¿Cómo se había salvado del hielo? ¿Realmente había visto a…

Como llamado con los pensamientos de pronto el individuo de pálida tez y callado en mano se asomó repentinamente por la ventana.

-¡Hola!.- Exclamó como si nada, a lo que la chica respondió con un ensordecedor grito. Todos los demás estudiantes se voltearon a ver extrañados, incluyendo al profesor que parecía enfurecido.

-Señorita Vinter, ¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber impaciente.

-Ah….Yo..Y-Yo…- Jane observó a su alrededor.- Creí ver un fantasma.- Se le ocurrió decir, sin sorprenderse de que todos terminaran riendo.

-_¿Fantasma? Prefiero espíritu de invierno, gracias.- _Mencionó serenamente Jack, deteniéndose en frente de la asustada y confundida joven, la cual miraba a todas direcciones.

¿Era la única que podía verlo?

-P-Profesor, la verdad no me siento muy bien. ¿Puedo ir a enfermería? – Preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo aparentar.

-Espero que no sea otro de sus trucos para escaparse de clases. Puede ir.

_-¿Otro de sus trucos?- _Repitió el guardián riendo.

Jane avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos diciéndose una y otra vez que era real sin poder creerlo. Casi corre a la enfermería y para su suerte estaba vacía tal y como la quería. Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó resbalar por esta hasta terminar en el suelo en donde cubrió su rostro tratando de despejar su mente.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Jack tras haber entrado por la ventana. La chica se sobresaltó, pero mantuvo la compostura. Bajó sus manos hasta la altura de los labios en donde le observó fijamente.- Jane. ¿No?- Se animó el espíritu más alegre de que la pelirroja no gritara. Ella asintió lentamente.

-Escucha…No sé si ya enloquecí por tantas historias o tengo alucinaciones extrañas, pero te pido…duende/fantasma/cosa...que no te me aparezcas de pronto y menos cuando hay más personas presentes. Así es, le hablo a mi imaginación.- Suspiró.

-¿Duende, fantasma, cosa? –Repitió ofendido.- Tú sabes mi nombre, lo sé. Puedo prometerte que no estás loca, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

-¿Confiar en mi imaginación? Adelante.- Se burló la chica alzando una ceja. Repentinamente le envolvió una ola de frío. Se iba a subir la cremallera de la chaqueta cuando notó unos cuantos copos de nieve. ¿Estaba nevando en la habitación?  
Dejó caer las manos anonadada y tras acostumbrarse a la idea no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Ahora crees en mí? O más importante, creo. ¿En tu cordura?- Preguntó acercándose un poco más para darle confianza.

-Gracias…- Prefirió decir dejando desconcertado al guardián.- Por lo de salvarme de morir congelada y eso.- Jack sonrió entendiendo que con eso respondía su anterior pregunta.- Wow…En verdad…Todo esto es demasiado increíble para mí, una parte de mi cabeza insiste en que es un sueño.- Comentó la chica.

-En realidad para mí también es increíble.- Confesó Jack- Los niños dejan de creer en la magia de las cosas cada vez a más temprana edad. Entonces apareces tú…

-Corrección, tú apareciste ante mí.- Dijo tratando de seguir el hilo del asunto.

-Porque tú estabas hablando de mí.- Se defendió el albino.

-Eso no quiere decir que..

-¡Jane! ¿Estás aquí?- Habló una voz del otro lado de la puerta. La nombrada se puso de pie aparentando serenidad le abrió.

-Dije que vendría aquí. ¿No?- Respondió observando de reojo al espíritu invernal, sentado cómodamente en una de las camillas.

-Tardaste años, me mandaron a ver cómo estabas. Por cierto, ¿Con quién hablabas?- Preguntó siguiendo su mirada.

El alma de Jane cayó a sus pies por un momento. Sacó rápidamente el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo mostró como si quisiera probar algo.- U-Un amigo…

-Ahá…- Asintió Lisa notando que ocultaba algo.- Entonces…¿Vuelves a clases o dejas que te suspendan?

-Em..Vamos. No me estaba escapando de clases de todos modos…- Dijo dirigiéndole una última mirada a Jack antes de salir de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar las clases le dio una vuelta a todo el instituto, y tal como se esperaba, Jack Frost no estaba por allí. Camino a casa no dejó de sacarse al joven guardián de la cabeza, puesto que la verdad era un personaje fascinante (y real) del cual sólo sabía lo básico. Sin pensarlo más se dio media vuelta y entró a una biblioteca en busca de libros infantiles, mitos y leyendas, y personajes folklóricos.

-Hola, pequeña Wendy. ¿Otra vez buscando cuentos para tus hermanos?- Preguntó el dueño del recinto.

-Ah…sí, eso hago- Asintió ignorando el apodo.

-¿Jack Frost? Pareces interesada. ¿No fue ese el personaje que te sugerí hace unos días?

-Bueno, sí. Sólo quería saber más a fondo de él.- Explicó con sinceridad.

-Entiendo, tengo más libros. Puedes llevártelos, sólo no vuelvas a arrancar páginas. ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó alzando una ceja. La pelirroja asintió agradecida y se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Encendió su lámpara de noche y comenzó a leer párrafo tras párrafo. Su historia era simple, y se contaba similar en cada libro o artículo de internet que encontrara.

"_Si no te abrigas, Jack Frost te picará la nariz..." "Sólo los niños creyentes pueden verle…"_

_-_Todo indica que sólo es un cuento para…

-¿Niños? Exactamente.- Se le adelantó una voz ajena.- Piensa que siete de cada diez niños creen que somos reales, y lo somos.

La pelirroja tuvo una especie de pre-infarto cuando al voltearse descubrió una figura sentada en la ventana. Abrió la boca para gritar unas cuantas cosas, pero la volvió a cerrar para meditar más sus palabras.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Decidió preguntar.

-No tengo un motivo en particular.- Respondió indiferente mientras hacía figuras en la ventana llena de escarcha.

-¿Quieres que me crea que sólo decidiste pasar por aquí y ya?

-Sí, eso sería mucho mejor por ahora.- Aceptó acercándose a ver lo que hacía.- ¡Vaya! ¿En verdad hay libros sobre mí?

-No grites. Tengo hermanos y probablemente puedan verte.

-Lo siento, esto es algo nuevo para mí.

-Pero esos libros son bastante viejos.- Razonó extrañada.

-Pues no es como si haya escuchado mucho de mí en mis trecientos años.- Dijo sin pensar, prefería no tocar el tema.

-¿Tienes trecientos años?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Lo sé, no los aparento. En realidad tengo 336.- Se burló.

-Sé que no debería sorprenderme, de todos modos hablo con un duende invisible. Pero no es como si me viniera a la cabeza tu edad o poderes paranormales siempre.

-¡No digas duende!- Se quejó.

-Lo siento, Jack.- Encogió los hombros, se escuchaba raro llamarle confiadamente.

-¿Por tienes estos libros?- Preguntó olvidando el tema.

-No todos los días conozco a un tipo mágico perteneciente a un libro. Tal vez no seas un Damon Salvatore, pero…- Dijo acercándose a uno de los libros para cerrarlo.- Me gustaría saber de ti. Jack le observó fijamente durante un minuto, no era como si hablar de sí mismo o su pasado fuera una de sus actividades favoritas. Se bajó de la cama y caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación con su callado entre los hombros, meditando la petición.

-Será mejor que te pongas cómoda…- Sugirió finalmente.

De alguna extraña manera, para un inmortal es difícil olvidar algo sobre su vida, y Jack recordaba con lujo de detalles desde aquel día en el cual revivió bajo la luz de la luna. Si bien omitió los datos más personales como sus miedos, la soledad vivida y la tristeza de ser invisible, se permitió contar la mayor parte de su vida. Habló de aventuras y acontecimientos divertidos; de algunos terceros como los demás guardianes, hombre de la luna, su hermana, Jamie y Pitch. Y sobre todo, habló del mundo evolucionando ante sus ojos.

La luz del amanecer se había esparcido por la habitación desde hace unas horas. Jane tenía los ojos llenos de cansancio, pero le escuchaba con atención sin ser consciente del paso de las horas. Incluso se disgustó en parte cuando Jack terminó su relato.

-Cielos ¿Ya amaneció?- Exclamó mirando en dirección a la ventana.

-Hace unas tres horas.- Mencionó Jack con gracia.

-Lo siento, creo que me entusiasmé un poco con tu historia.

-¿Un poco?-Soltó una risa.

-Bueno…Admito que eres interesante, Jack Frost.

-Y eso que te di sólo un resumen de mi vida.

-¿Aún hay más?- Preguntó haciendo un falso puchero.

-Nada interesante. Por otro lado es injusto, ya que yo no sé nada sobre ti.- Mencionó.

-Sólo soy una simple humana. Nada interesante.

-Pues los únicos recuerdos de algo humano que tengo los sé de un frasco. Tal vez me sea interesante.- Insistió.

-A ver… ¿Qué te digo? Soy Jane Rosalie Vinter, tengo diecisiete…Empecé a practicar patinaje a los once años, uno después que falleciera mi madre… Tengo dos hermanos… Me gusta la lectura y el dibujo…-Bosteza meditando qué más decir.-…Y tengo mucho sueño porque un guardián de invierno me mantuvo despierta toda la noche.- Finalizó tumbándose en la cama.

-Un momento…Eso fue demasiado breve.- Se quejó sin lograr fruncir el ceño.

-Lo siento, no se puede comparar un resumen de alguien de diecisiete con alguien de más de trecientos.- Argumentó cerrando los ojos.

-Debería congelarte por hacerme trampa, pero…- Jack bostezó profundamente- no lo haré porque los efectos de Meme me atacan ahora.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender abriendo un ojo.

-Nada, un amigo.- Dijo sin tomarle importancia mientras se tumbaba en un pequeño sofá de la habitación.

-Mi padre no me permitiría que un hombre durmiera en mi habitación. ¿Sabes?- Comentó Jane acomodándose en la cama.

-¿Y qué tal un príncipe solitario que observa caer los copos de nieve en su castillo de hielo?- Preguntó sonriendo sin abrir los ojos. La pelirroja se sonrojó bruscamente, agradeciendo que el albino no le estuviese mirando.

-Le preguntaré más tarde.- Respondió siguiendo la broma. Se dedicó a observarle un par de minutos más antes de recostarse nuevamente sobre las frazadas.- Jack Frost durmiendo en mi habitación…-Murmuró en voz baja con una sonrisa para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaa! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no subo un fic y quería volver con algo de los guardianes xD

Ojalá y les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Espero sus reviews con ansias!


	2. Caminando con una mortal

Jack le pidió al viento que le llevara hasta el polo. Estaba sumamente emocionado por demostrarles a todos que él había logrado que una adolescente le viera. Tenía la certeza que no sería precisamente el primero, seguramente con anterioridad se dio muchas veces, pero luego de como reaccionaron todos ante su pregunta del otro día…  
Primero se lo diría a Norte para que este convocara a los demás guardianes, y luego… ¿Qué haría luego? El joven guardián deseó detenerse para meditar, pero el viento ya le había dejado ante el taller del ruso. Tal vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de voltearse y marchar en otra dirección, si no hubiera sido porque Phil le descubrió y lo arrastró al interior desde el abrigo.

-¡Jack! ¿Estabas tratando de meterte al taller a escondidas?- Preguntó acusatoriamente Norte.

-Claro que no, una vez que tienes el permiso no es divertido hacerlo a escondidas…- Ironizó el joven.

-En ese caso…¡Pasa, ponte cómodo! ¿Vienes a ver tu cuarto? Realmente me emocioné cuando Conejo ofreció que te quedaras aquí.

-¿Cuarto? Claro que no, yo vine a….. a…Tenía que decir…este….- Jack advirtió la mirada curiosa que le ofreció el guardián.- Me descubriste, vine a ver mi cuarto…

Norte asintió lentamente, siendo consciente que el chico ocultaba algo.- De acuerdo… ¡Pues vamos!- Agregó alegremente dejando pasar el hecho. El ruso le guio por un largo pasillo poseyente de diversas habitaciones similares. Al final del pasillo había una única puerta, Jack observó de reojo al ruso, quien le daba señas para alentarle a pasar. Esto no estaba en los planes del joven, sin embargo fue presa de los nervios y la emoción. Al otro lado de la puerta se presentaba una habitación sencillamente….mágica. Con un aire invernal y decoraciones de copos de nieve por doquier, sin mencionar el toque navideño inevitablemente agregado por Norte.

-Esto… ¿Esto es mío?- Preguntó estupefacto. Jack Frost aún no se acostumbraba a lo que respectaba en regalos, compañía, convivir con otros. Pues, a pesar de todas las cosas vividas últimamente junto a los demás, a pesar de la confianza obtenida y la aceptación…aun había una pared forjada por trecientos años de soledad.

-Pues claro, eres un chico quisquilloso. ¿Sabes? Los demás y yo esperábamos que te sintieras cómodo.- Declaró Norte mostrándose gentil. Tenía una ligera suposición de los sentimientos de Jack en estos momentos.

-Vaya yo… no sé qué decir.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

Alegría, conmoción, vergüenza, curiosidad, tristeza, emoción... y molestia, por sentir aquello todo junto tan sólo por esa muestra. Todo estaba espesamente revuelto.

-Vas a quedarte al menos, ¿No?- Preguntó repentinamente el hombre de rojo abrigo, notando la tensión en los hombros del menor.

-¿Qué? Ah bueno… ¿Sabes? Eso sería algo muy interesante de pensar de vuelta.- Dijo caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero un fuerte brazo había cerrado esta. No debió alzar la cabeza para sentir la mirada interrogante del ruso.- Sólo… dame tiempo ¿Sí?

Norte se mantuvo en silencio exactamente un minuto antes de abrir la puerta despacio. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue incapaz de hablar ¿Cuántas veces no había tratado de tener una charla con el elemento de invierno? Jack parecía tan emocionado en un principio que no pensó que sería él mismo quien se alejaría poco a poco, y en cierto modo era comprensible, todos lo hacían. Sin embargo se deseaba más que nada que Jack hiciera algo más que unirse a las juntas para conversar de cosas triviales, de trabajo o hacer bromas. Más que ser guardianes, deseaban que los viera como a una familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane se encontraba tomando su "almuerzayuno" a esto de las tres de la tarde. Su padre trabajaba y sus hermanos habían sido recogidos temprano por una tía, por lo que nadie le despertó. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si estuvo toda una noche charlando con…?

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Al levantarse se propuso un par de veces si acaso había sido un sueño por no encontrarse con el guardián, pero ya no podía convencerse de ello. Él era real y nada le iba hacer creer lo contrario.

La mesa del comedor en donde se encontraba estaba cubierto por folletos, artículos y un par de libros sobre el espíritu de la nieve. A pesar de que el mismísimo le haya hablado sobre sí toda la noche, se le había antojado comparar rumores y dichos con su relato.

-No se cuenta nada del origen…- Pensó en voz alta, entonces pasó a revisar unos dibujos de libros antiguos. Estos consistían en hombres bajos y robustos cubiertos de capas y rostros de animales. Casi le causó risa compararlo con la verdadera figura. Su esbelta figura pálida…adornado de expresivos ojos azules como gemas, la sonrisa perfecta, y….  
Negó con la cabeza casi ruborizándose, si continuaba pensando que el guardián era atractivo no podría volver a mirarle a la cara. A tientas, continuando con su lectura, fue a busca del resto que quedaba en su vaso con leche. Repentino fue el estremecimiento que obtuvo al encontrar el vaso increíblemente frío. Alzó la mirada y lo sostuvo como pudo para mirar el interior.

Leche congelada.

Se dio la vuelta casi con emoción para encontrarse con el albino de élficos rasgos, sentado sobre un mueble a sus anchas mientras le dedicaba una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Jack!- Exclamó devolviendo la sonrisa.- ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? ¿Eres un acosador?

-Llegué recién, lo suficiente para no ser un acosador.- Se defendió bajando del mueble para acercarse.- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada…- Respondió cantarina guardando todo rápidamente.- Por cierto, no estaría mal que te hubieras despedido antes de marcharte, me haces creer que soñé todo.

-¿Sigues con eso? Vamos, tampoco soy tan fantástico. No ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que lo soy.- Bromeó.

-Ahá, claro- La chica rió.- Bueno, ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿O tu estrecha libreta de guardián te lo impide?- Ante la propuesta Jack permaneció callado unos momentos. Parecía meditar profundamente, ni si quiera tomó en cuenta la broma, algo inesperado para la pelirroja. Miró de reojo los libros y papeles con bocetos viejos y extraños.

-Estaba pensando…-Murmuró

-¿Sí…?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a un sitio.- Respondió finalmente.

Jane se puso de pie interesada.- ¿Queda muy lejos?

-Sólo unos pocos países de diferencia.- Dijo como si hablara del clima. El elfo alcanzó a oír un "¿Qué?" antes de jalar a la chica a toda velocidad hasta el jardín principal. Miró a su alrededor, no había tantas personas cerca. Perfecto.

-Jack, espera ¿Qué demonios piensas…?- Pero antes que pudiera si quiera terminar de quejarse el espíritu del invierno gritó a los cielos al viento y tras dar una dirección, una fuerte ráfaga los elevó a ambos por los aires hasta los lejanos cielos. Jane inevitablemente gritaba asustada, estaba a cientos de pies de altura, sin lograr pensar claramente mientras era arrastrada por… ¿El viento? Y a su lado… un sereno y entretenido guardián. Al verle disfrutar de la situación no pudo más que relajarse, finalmente ponía en orden sus pensamientos, dejó de girar descontrolada por las ráfagas y se recostó boca abajo para observar el paisaje. Distinguía rápidas y difusas imágenes, pero aun así se le hacía bello. Extendió sus manos a los lados como si realmente tuviera la habilidad de volar y no fuese obra de otra fuerza. A su pesar, muy pronto llegó al destino que Jack había solicitado, o eso creyó al momento de caer estrepitosamente en un montón de nieve.

-¿A la señorita le gustó su paseo en primera clases?- Preguntó acuclillándose en la punta de los pies para quedar a su altura y quitar un poco de nieve del cabello enmarañado de la muchacha.

-Creo que quiero vomitar…-Confesó la pelirroja antes de recapacitar.- ¡Un momento! ¡Jack Overland Frost! ¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO? ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?- Jane se puso de pie agitada. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con personas desconocidas y hasta un idioma…conocido, pero diferente.

-Cálmate, no fue un secuestro ni nada.- El elfo rió inevitablemente.- Te dije que quería mostrarte algo, después de eso volveremos a casa.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- Murmuró la chica suspirando mientras peinaba sus cabellos revueltos.- Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a… bueno, más que nada a ti. Sin ofender.- Excusó con una sonrisa para que no se lo tomara en serio.

-Ah, pues sería mejor que te acostumbraras.- Sugirió sereno.- ¿Entonces me acompañas?

-¿Ahora tengo la opción?- Alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, podrías quedarte parada ahí si quieres.- Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Avanzaron alegremente por diversos senderos los cuales Jack parecía conocer de memoria. Jane lucía igual que una niña señalando y preguntando por cada paisaje, estatua o edificio apreciara, mientras que Jack respondía sin frustración alguna. Sin querer desviarse del camino, Jack prefirió hablarle de acontecimientos importantes vividos en algún punto pasado en particular. Gracias a esto la caminata se hizo bastante grata, no fue hasta que pasaron por un parque en donde el espíritu invernal calló de golpe.

-¿Jack?- Jane se adelantó para observar su rostro. Más Jack le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Por estar pendiente de adivinar su expresión no vio venir el espacio de hielo que se aproximaba, resbalando al contacto. El joven le sostuvo antes que cayera, y dejándola bien parada en la nieve se deslizó por el agua congelada.

-Es esto…- No se sorprendió del rostro desconcertado que presentó la pelirroja- Hoy también estabas leyendo sobre mí, y como estabas tan interesada he decidido traerte aquí. Aquí es donde comenzó todo. En este lago desperté hace trecientos años como lo que soy.

Jane no tuvo palabras. Observó más fijamente el lago en el que el elfo estaba parado. Casi podía imaginarle elevándose de las frías aguas tal y como le había contado.  
Asustado, desconcertado, y solo.  
Si bien eso último jamás lo nombró así era como lo veía en su cabeza. Los detalles eran vagos, pero si dijo que los niños no le habían visto hasta ahora ¿Cómo le fueron los últimos trecientos años? Pensó mejor en las historias relatadas…

"_Entonces la nieve se derrumbó contra todo el grupo, fue todo un caso ver como…" "Y pues bueno, llegó Conejo y estaba bastante furioso con…" "Es difícil no toparse con una de las haditas de Tooth, pero nunca intenté platicar con ellas.." _

En ninguna de sus historias Jack compartía con nadie. Tal vez se encontrara con alguien, pero parecía que siempre estaba solo entonces.

No logró entender por qué pensaba en aquello ahora, pudo ser que el que le mostrara la tumba de la que renació le conmoviera. Si fuera así tenía una buena excusa para encontrarse aguantando las repentinas lágrimas.

-Oye… ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó anonadado de su silencio. – Yo sólo quería mostrártelo, si quieres podemos volver a tu casa. Grande fue su sorpresa al momento en que la chica negó con la cabeza y le abrazó.

-Gracias por traerme aquí, Jack.- Murmuró hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

El invierno tuvo una helada sensación en las mejillas como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él no era consciente del frío a pesar de manejarlo todo el tiempo. Pero por alguna razón que le era desconocida sentía heladas las mejillas ¡Él sentía heladas las mejillas! También había una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, pero no era esto lo que le interesaba.  
Alejó un poco a la pelirroja y la sensación desapareció.- D-De nada, supongo.- Respondió sonriendo tardíamente.

Se había empezado a formar un no tan incómodo silencio para cuando una voz ajena levantó la voz. Voz que al parecer a Jack le era familiar.

-¡Miren es Jack!- Exclamó Jamie a sus amigos para que se acercaran. En un principio el guardián de la alegría había preferido no aparecerse directamente ante los niños que le habían ayudado contra la batalla del rey de la pesadillas, con la intención de que estos creyeran más de corazón que por el hecho de verle, pero al final se le hizo imposible no tentarse en participar a pelea de nieve.

-Hola niños ¿Qué tal la nieve?- Preguntó arrodillándose para quedar al nivel de los menores.

-¡Está increíble!- Respondió Jamie con emoción.

Jack observó fijamente la sonrisa del niño de castaños cabellos, esta estaba completa y reluciente. _Está creciendo…_Se dijo el invierno con una triste sonrisa recordando lo que Tooth le había dicho sobre buenos creyentes que de pronto se alejaban.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja tan sólo se había dedicado a sonreír tímidamente. Sabía que era inglés, pero no estaba segura de entenderlo del todo. Los niños no parecían razonar el que ella también podía ver a Jack o creyera que ellos hablaban solos.

El resto de la tarde había pasado tranquila y alegre. Tras unas cuantas pláticas, que la extranjera no podía entender, de algún modo todo acabó en una guerra de nieve. Todos los niños del grupo contra el elfo de ojos azules, el cual de algún modo lograba llevar la ventaja. Jane permanecía sentada a los pies de un árbol esperando a que Jack se aburriera y le llevara a casa, había estado esperando su aburrimiento por más de media hora y todos parecían tan sólo tener más ideas para hacer la guerra más divertida. La pelirroja bostezó, aun no sentía recuperado todo el sueño perdido. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando de pronto una gran cantidad de nieve le cubrió, despabilándola. ¿El responsable? Jack y un pequeño empujón a un árbol que por buen gesto llenó de nieve.  
Jane no tuvo que preguntar, antes de que cualquiera pudiera advertirlo, había salido disparada del montón de nieve armada con la misma para atacar al espíritu de invierno. Con la chica apoyando a los niños la batalla se dio un poco más justa, pues esta o era buena, o tenía algo personal con el guardián.

-Está bien, está bien. Me rindo.- Declaró Jack finalmente enterrado bajo su propia nieve.

-¿El señor de invierno no puede en su propio juego?- Preguntó la pelirroja con tono de burla.

El vencido se puso de pie y sin responder se acercó a los niños para decirle algunas cosas que Jane no logró entender. Más bien le fue bastante claro al ver el puchero de los niños y más tardes las sonrisas dejadas. Él se está despidiendo, entendió.

-De acuerdo, señorita ¿No es hora de volver a casa?

-No lo sé ¿Tengo la opción?

-En realidad no.- Y sin más, Jack llamó nuevamente a los vientos para pedirle que le llevara de vuelta. El viaje siempre se le hacía entretenido al joven guardián, y esta vez también se le hizo a Jane. Su única preocupación fue el si alguien le vería descender de los cielos, y por suerte no fue así. Fueron dejados precisamente en frente de la casa de la pelirroja.  
Cayeron a la nieve y no hicieron más que reír unos buenos momentos, mencionaron entre risas algunos acontecimientos de la guerra de nieve o algunas estupideces que les vinieran a la mente. Las risas fueron disminuyeron hasta que permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Jack quiso mirarla de reojo, y más no supo reaccionar cuando el instinto de Jane hizo lo mismo. Permanecieron observándose, las palabras no eran necesarias. Cada uno estaba sumergido en su propio mundo.

Jane volvió a reír despacio y se puso de pie.- Demonios, tengo que ir a practicar.- Pensó en voz alta mientras abría la puerta, ante la repentina salida con Jack no hubo tiempo de cerrarla con llave.

-¿Patinaje? ¿No crees que te lo tomas muy enserio?- Preguntó pisándole los talones.

-Pues, debo hacerlo. Tuve que luchar mucho para que me eligieran en la presentación.

-¿Presentación? –Le miró desconcertado.

-Ah, sí. Se hará un baile de invierno y se hará una presentación para dar comienzo a la celebración, y bueno… participaré, no es que sea muy importante, sólo quiero hacerlo bien.- Explicó algo avergonzada.

-¿Baile de invierno? ¿Aún se hacen de esos?- Preguntó con emoción.

-Sí, quizás no lo notaste porque no son muy grandes. Pero este año será fantástico.- Jane encontró sus patines y volvió a salir de la casa sin nada más.

-¿Yo puedo ir?- Se animó Jack, aun con emoción

-Pues claro, se podría decir que es en tu honor.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Jack le sonrió de vuelta y le siguió en silencio, imaginando cientos de maravillosos bailes de invierno.

Llegaron al lago, y tal y como la primera vez, Jack se sentó en las ramas de un árbol desnudo para contemplarla patinar. Si bien la chica demostraba tener talento pareciera no confiar en sus propios pies, por tanto, al salto final siempre terminaba cayendo de mala manera.

-Lo vas a hacer bien, Jane. Confía en ti – Le alentó sinceramente.

-Si crees que es tan fácil ven a hacerlo tú. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que lo harás, y mejor.- La pelirroja se arrodilló en el suelo maldiciendo su fracaso. Jack se bajó del árbol, decidido en ir a ayudarle, pero una repentina sensación de ser observado le obligó a voltearse.  
Tan sólo penumbra bajo los árboles que se negaban a la luz de la luna.

La sensación continuó, y entonces de las sombras se movió una rápida figura, cambiando de lugar más veloz de lo que sus párpados fueron.  
-Quédate ahí.- Le dijo a la chica llamando su atención.- Vengo de inmediato.- Agregó antes de seguir al observador.

Tenía una leve idea de saber de quién se trataba. Salió del fino y pobre bosque jadeando debido a la adrenalina. Nada ni nadie.

Volvió donde la chica apresuradamente, ésta había estado casi desmoronándose cuando se fue y lamentaba haberse ido aunque fuera por un par de minutos.  
Tal vez no debiera, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrársela patinando nuevamente. No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, ella realmente lo estaba intentando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que ya sé cómo dar esa vuelta.- Decía repetitivamente la pelirroja en las espaldas de Jack. Al terminar se había quejado de lo muy cansada que estaba, por lo que el albino le obligó a llevarla a las espaldas.

-No te celebraré hasta que lo logres.- Mencionó deteniéndose en frente de la casa, en vez de bajarla se elevó hasta el segundo piso y la apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Jane abrió el ventanal, pero se quedó contemplando ahí, aun de pie sin miedo a caer, el cielo nocturno.

-¿Cuál es tu manía por las ventanas?- Preguntó la chica soplando un mechón de cabello en medio de su rostro.

-¿Y cuál es la tuya por las puertas?- Decidió preguntar el guardián con una sonrisa traviesa. Jane negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente.

-Como sea. Buenas noches, Overland.- Se despidió haciendo un gesto de como si llevara vestido.

-Señorita Vinter…- Jack hizo una inclinación de cabeza. La pelirroja entró a su habitación, le dedicó una última sonrisa y le cerró la cortina. Gracias a la luz de la luna el joven guardián pudo notar que la chica permaneció parada ahí unos cuantos segundos y luego se alejó hasta lo que seguramente fue su cama.

Jack se sentía desfallecer. Una cosa era jugar con los niños, incluso forjar amistades. Pero no se podía hablar de lo mismo con un niño, a un niño no podías mostrarle el lugar en donde se terminó tu vida de una trágica forma, tampoco podías si quiera hablarle de ello porque…. Pues porque eran niños.

Bajó de un largo y delicado salto, aterrizando sin ruido alguno en el asfalto cubierto de nieve. Observó fijamente a la luna mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Un rumbo que se detuvo en cuanto escuchó una minúscula e inaudible pisada, la cual reconoció por el simple hecho de sentir algo en la nieve. Su nieve. Se volteó rápidamente, pero el intruso le ganó nuevamente. Ahora tenía claro que no lo había imaginado. Trató de seguir como pudo la extraña sombra, más al entrar a un pequeño bosque perdió todo rastro.

-Sigues sin poder seguirme la cola ¿Eh, Frost?- Habló una voz que reconoció al instante. Se volteó poniendo una mala cara, le había gustado perseguirle las escasas veces en que el marsupial le buscó, pero ahora…ahora le estaba espiando.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas si quiera a saludar?- El conejo bajó de la rama de árbol en la que se había escondido, guardando los boomerangs que había sacado seguramente para nada más que alardear.

-Hola.- Dijo secamente Jack y le dio la espalda caminando rápidamente.

-No,no,no. No te me vas a escapar, hay algo muy serio que tenemos que hablar.- Se apresuró a decir parándose por delante del menor.

-La junta es en una semana, podemos hablar allí.- Jack aún intentaba desviar e irse.

-No, tiene que ser ahora.- Puso una mano en su hombro.- ¿Quién puede verte, Frost?- Preguntó directamente. Jack palideció si es que era posible.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Eludió.

-¿Vive en esa casa de la que saliste? ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Quince?- Insistió presionando más la pata en su hombro.

-¿Y eso que te importa, Canguro?- Jack se negó el salir volando, no quería huir, pero tampoco quería hablar

-¿Empezamos con los insultos, compañero?- Liberó la pata y suspiró, al menos había logrado confirmar sus dudas.

-Lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Es que… no lo sé, yo planeaba decirles, pero es… complicado.- El albino se aferró con fuerza a su bastón.

-Y vaya que lo es. Te has metido en un enorme lío y todo por estar jugando al tipo popular.- El conejo le observó un momento para ver su rostro.-…Pero voy a apoyarte.- Agregó sorprendiendo al joven guardián.

-¿Vas a apoyarme en qué?

El australiano le guiñó un ojo y avanzó en dirección contraria al elfo.- Su casa es por aquí ¿No?

-¿Qué? Un momento. No cruzarás por la puerta de esa casa ¿Oíste?

-Te doy mi palabra, compañero.- Juró con una sonrisa antes de pisar dos veces la tierra y marcharse por un túnel recién formado.

El invierno permaneció de pie estupefacto mientras procesaba la información. Por alguna razón ese "canguro de tres metros" insistía en ir allí y a Jack no podía agradarle menos la insistencia.  
Respiró profundamente observando la flor que había crecido allí donde se marchó y suspiró con resignación murmurando una sola palabra en todo aquel espeso silencio que se había formado.

-Mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane se había tumbado a observar sus patines fijamente junto con el montón de libros y artículos que había recolectado sobre el duende de invierno. _Debería de devolverlos mañana, ya no me servirían mucho de todas formas…_  
Por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de mirar de reojo la ventana, negó con la cabeza antes de desviar caprichosamente sus pensamientos y fue en busca de una toalla, tal vez un baño le relajara lo suficiente para dormir. Tras cerrar la puerta sintió, por un insignificante segundo, la presencia, incluso el ruido de un_ algo__**, **_más le dejó todo el crédito a su imaginación y partió.

Del otro lado de la puerta las cosas no eran tan tranquilas como se había asegurado, puesto que dos individuos "mágicos" se encontraban en medio de una disputa no tan silenciosa.

. . .

-Vámonos antes de que nos vea- Insistía por décima vez el albino.

-Estás muy nervioso para no ocultar nada, Frost.- Comentaba ante la impropia actitud de ambos, la cual ante todo estaba disfrutando.- Tiene la apariencia de esas hadas de primavera que manda la Madre Naturaleza.- Le mencionó observando una fotografía de la chica que tenía en un mueble.- Bastante diferente a ti ¿No? –agregó con cierta intención.

-¿Y eso qué importa?- Dijo molesto.

-Está bien, tranquilo compañero.- Le calmó sonriendo de lado.- De acuerdo, suficiente por hoy. ¿Sabes? Realmente tenía pensado de que si estaba…

Como si hubiera sido invocada por la mente, la joven pelirroja entró a su propia habitación con tan sólo una toalla blanca envolviendo su delgado y pálido cuerpo, mientras que traía los húmedos cabellos sueltos, los cuales contrarrestaban exageradamente con su tono de piel, y claro, esto seguramente no le hubiera importado ya que no tenía pensado ver a nadie…

-Jack…- Musitó aún paralizada. Cerró los ojos y se puso a contar. Uno, dos….tres…- Jack..- Repitió sonando un poco más alterada.- ¿QUÉ HACES…?- Apretó la mandíbula para no gritar ni alertar a nadie de la casa.  
Algo shockeada todavía y avergonzada hasta el extremo, no se le ocurrió de otra que comenzar a lanzarle cosas esperando que se fuera o algo, realmente no tenía un verdadero motivo.

-¡De acuerdo, lo siento!- Exclamó cubriéndose en un rincón de la habitación.- Au…- Dijo pasando una mano por su cabeza.- No es justo, no fue mi culpa…

-¿A no? – Preguntó sentándose en la cama sin tomarle más importancia al lucirse tan sólo en una tela.- Pues si querías quedarte puedes avisarme ¿Sí?

_- ¿Por qué tienes permiso de quedarte? Eso no es normal.- _Dijo el conejo atento a la conversación.

-No es eso, cállate.- Le silenció Jack.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó la mortal.

-¡No! No era para ti... Oh maldición… Por si no lo notaste no puede verte, así que me dejas en una muy mala posición.- Se quejó Jack cerrando los ojos, aunque se lo haya sacado en cara, para él el que no vieran a uno le dolía bastante.

-¿Verlo?- La chica se puso de pie con una clara emoción en el rostro.- ¿Estás con un fantasma?- Preguntó mirando a sus alrededores tratando de percibir una presencia ajena.

-No es un fantasma, pero créeme que hubiera sido mejor.- Confesó sonriendo a un costado de sí.- Bueno… Te presento al Conejo de Pascuas.- Dijo haciendo un gesto con ambos brazos sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Estás jugando ¿Verdad?- La chica hablaba tratando de aguantar la risa.- Digo, sé que dijiste algo de un conejo, pero… ¿Hablas enserio? La prima de Lisa tiene conejos y créeme que esas bolitas de pelo no podrían cargar un par de semillas y mucho menos un huevo.

-Entiendo, pero ten en cuenta que este parece más canguro que conejo y tiene unos…- Jack agachó repentinamente la cabeza como si hubiera recibido un golpe.- Sólo confía en mí, ¿Sí?

_-Es suficiente, Frosty. Necesitaba confirmar algo, nada más. No necesito hacerla creer, tengo a centenares de niños esperando mis huevos y eso me hace feliz.- _Era lo que había afirmado el australiano, pero Jack juró haber encontrado cierta decepción en su voz.

-Confío en ti, Jack. Eres una especie de duende de hielo y sé que suena ridículo no creer ahora, pero..

-¿...Duende…?

-Pero…- Continuó ignorando su molestia.- No lo sé, yo con mi padre decoramos y escondemos huevos para mis hermanos. Nunca hubo una especie de magia, Jack.

El nombrado miró de reojo al marsupial, ahora si parecía enormemente afectado. El dolor y la angustia estaban firmemente marcados en sus expresivos ojos de animal.  
-_Te lo dije, compañero.- _Le dijo sin ocultar su descontento. Ya que tal vez, y sólo tal vez él haya tenido la _esperanza_ de que la pelirroja le viese.- _No, no me mires así.- _Agregó ante la mirada llena de culpa del albino. Pateó dos veces el piso, abrió la boca para confirmar su bienestar cuando lo único que se escuchó fue un grito, y no precisamente suyo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntaba Jack desconcertado, pero la chica no respondió, ni si quiera le estaba viendo, más bien miraba más allá de él.

-Cálmate...cálmate Jane...-Se decía la misma chica.- Un conejo gigante no es lo más raro que has visto últimamente...

-¿Conejo?- El animal y el elfo se miraron mutuamente.- ¿Ella puede verme? Oye, pero si acabas de decir que...

-¡Ah, lo sé! Pero estaba viendo a Jack hablando solo, y créeme que es perturbante. Así que me puse a razonar que él es un duende...

-¡No soy un duende!

-Elfo, lo que sea. El punto es que...wow. Ahora entiendo eso del canguro

-¿Tú también? Prefiero que no me vea- Bromeó el australiano haciendo reír a Jack.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte- Se disculpó la chica entre una risa.

-No pasa nada- Tranquilizó el conejo agradecido.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Se supone que hay que salir corriendo a decirle a los otros?- Preguntó Jack con un gesto de molestia.

-¿_Otros_...?- Repitió Jane sin que nadie le tomara en cuenta.

- ¿Prefieres ocultarla, Frosty?

-¿_Ocultarme.._.?

-¿Y eso qué importa? No es que la quiera ocultar, no quiero hacer nada.

-_Am...chicos. Si puedo opinar..._

-Aún no entiendes el peligro de todo esto.

-_No soy peligrosa,pero_...

- ¿Ahora te importa? ¿Y para qué entrar en su habitación?

-_Ehh, yo_...

-Ya te dije que quería comprobar una cosa.

- _Muchachos_...

-Entonces te advierto que me sé cuidar en lo que sea que comprobaras.

-_Yo_...

-Estoy completamente seguro de que no es el caso, Frosty.

_-Pienso que_...

-Pues algo anda mal con tu intuición de..

-¡GUARDIANES!- Ambos nombrados se quedaron mirando a la chica como si nunca la hubieran visto- Me alegra de corazón que se dediquen a convivir en mi habitación, pero creo que les queda toda la eternidad para hacer eso. - Empezó a decir mientras los empujaba en dirección a la ventana.- En verdad me apena,pero verán, voy a resfiarme en caso de no ...¿Ropa?

-Espera, ¿Qué estás...?

Conejo no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque antes de eso la chica los empujó a ambos por la ventana. Con Jack no hubo problema, pero no contaba con que el australiano continuara cayendo hasta ser detenido por el mismo suelo.

-Ah...¿Con que él no vuela?- Preguntó con una diminuta risa nerviosa.

-¡¿Dónde has visto que un conejo vuele?!- Exclamó Jack resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas la risa.

-¡Lo siento, tú vuelas sin alas!

El elfo de invierno se aseguró de comprobar que el pobre marsupial siguiera ileso, y lo estaba..en mayoría. Había caído del mismo modo de un gato por lo que sólo resultó con extremidades adoloridas. Se despidieron vagamente y luego cada uno tomó un camino.

-Oye conejo... ¿De qué tenía que cuidarme?-Preguntó al momento de despedirse entre ellos.

-En la junta lo hablaremos con Norte y los demás ¿De acuerdo, compañero?- Una vez más el australiano pateó el suelo de donde se formó un agujero infinito.- Buenas noches, amigo. Te están esperando en el Polo.- Dicho esto se marchó.

Jack fue caminando sin rumbo alguno mientras cargaba su bastón a los hombros. -Me están esperando...- Se repitió en voz alta, era extraño,pero muy grato de escuchar. Se elevó y fue hasta la última rama de un viejo y enorme árbol situado en medio de la plaza. Ocultó su rostro con la capucha del abrigo aún estando en medio de su soledad. Con lentitud y hasta con miedo dirigió su mirada hasta la resplandeciente luna, brillando en todo su humilde esplendor.

_- Estoy confundido ¿Sabes? A pesar de tener personas que me brindan su apoyo... mi único consuelo es hablar contigo. He estado trescientos años ... esperando por esto. La verdad es que mis sueños nunca llegaron tan lejos, así que no sé qué hacer. A veces digo que ya estoy acostumbrado, pero me siento fuera de lugar muchas veces. Además está esa chica...- Suspiró sonoramente- supongo que ya estás informado, y seguramente... mucho más que yo..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Holaa! Lamento la demora, al menos trato de hacer los capítulos largos xD tengan compasión uwu (?)

Confieso que planeaba subirlo para San Valentín, pero como que se me perdieron los días (?) Y eso, espero sus reviews. Nos vemos!


	3. ¿Jane Vinters?

-De acuerdo, Jack. Conejo dice que tienes que contarnos algo- Habló Norte imponente, había esperado hacia más de una semana que el menor confesase lo que tramaba.

-No es nada importante.- Comenzó diciendo el albino, pero tras toparse con la mirada del australiano no hizo de otra más que suspirar para continuar.- Hay una chica de diecisiete...

-Y ella puede vernos, Norte.-Finalizó el conejo haciendo molestar a Jack, si iba a decirlo él no tenía que insistirle tanto en que hablara.

-¿Diecisiete años? Conejo, eso es imposible y lo sabes. Jack, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Preguntó Tooth, se había levantado incluso de su asiento debido al impacto.

-Es lo que me dijo y tampoco se ve muy menor.- Explicó el elemento de invierno con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Una adolescente que conservó el espíritu...- Profundizó el ruso como si pensase en voz alta.- Bueno, hace algún tiempo eso no era tan extraño.

-¿Hace algún tiempo? Amigo, hablamos de más que un par de siglos.- Interpuso el australiano.

-Tampoco fue como si ella nos hubiera visto desde un principio. Sería lo mismo con cualquiera…- Dijo Jack.

-Quiero conocerla.- Exigió repentinamente el de abrigo rojo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó más de alguno presente en la habitación.

-La traerán aquí mismo al polo- Prosiguió ignorando la sorpresa de los demás.

-No estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Pero ¿Ya dije como gritó cuando logró verme? Ah no, amigo. Si quieres entrevistarla que sea en mi madriguera antes de que le de un infarto con los yetis.

-Yo no creo que sea una buena idea…- Dijo Tooth.- Aunque, si necesitan mi palacio para una charla…- Añadió en voz baja.

Sandman hizo unos cuantos dibujos de arena dorada sobre su cabeza, algo más lento y legible para darse a entender. Estos de algún modo u otro representaban al guardián de la alegría.

-Meme tiene razón- Aseguró Norte.- Que sea Jack quien elija, él la conoce mejor.

El nombrado sintió que se le helaban las mejillas, deseando por un momento que la tierra misma se lo tragara ¿En verdad debería presentarles a Jane? ¿Por qué le molestaba?  
-Ella no irá a ningún lado.- Dijo de una vez encogiendo los hombros, trataba de parecer racional y sereno.- No creo que sea necesario molestarla tanto, ni si quiera Jamie ha visitado alguno de estos lugares, teniendo en cuenta que nos ayudó con Pitch.

-Jamie es un niño, Jack. Lo mejor es que crea desde el corazón. En cambio ella es un caso especial, al menos por ahora.- Norte pensó un poco mejor sus palabras.- Sí, lo mejor será traerla.

-No traten de explicarle, olvidé decirles que es la chica de Frost.- Mencionó el Conejo con claras intenciones.

-Conejo, no seas ridículo. Ella es una mortal.- Declaró Tooth ligeramente molesta.

-No molesten al muchacho, sólo queremos hablar con la chica y ya.- Habló Norte, ahorrándole las molestias a Jack de debatir.- …Aunque si fuera su novia podríamos, ya saben, hacer una cena…

-¡No es mi novia!- El albino suspiró y fue congelando unas cuantas cosas mientras caminaba en círculos para pensar. Sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja aceptaría con gusto, más sin embargo aún no la conocían y ya sacaban conclusiones apresuradas, que era exactamente lo que no quería.- De acuerdo, haremos la reunión aquí.- Contestó resignado a pesar que no logró contener una pequeña sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Niños, tengan cuidado!- Exclamó Jane a su par de hermanos que jugaban dichosos en la blanca nieve. Una nieve que nunca antes le había parecido tan mágica y hermosa ¿Eso era porque sabía que realmente el invierno tenía vida? Posiblemente la respuesta se extendía mucho más de ello, pero era algo que no deseaba pensar realmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó la menor de los hermanos a la mayor que yacía sumergida entre el tumulto de nieve como si se encontrara congelada y no pudiera percibirlo.

-Nado entre pensamientos.- Se limitó a contestar con un inexpresivo rostro.

-¿Puedes nadar en tu cabeza?- Cuestionó aún más confundida.

-En realidad no, siempre termino ahogándome.- Respondió sin pestañear, observando fijamente el pasar de las nubes.

-Estás loca, Jane.- Declaró la menor con una risa.

-Tal vez, eso explicaría muchas cosas.- Dijo más para sí misma, recordando los últimos acontecimientos.

Los niños continuaron jugando un tiempo más, y en todo ese tiempo la pelirroja no se movió, incluso les decía de broma a los menores cuando se acercaban que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, y así era como se sentía. Pasada una hora, todos marcharon a casa, puesto que sus hermanos tenían hambre.  
Esperaba tan sólo llegar, ir a cambiarse de ropa y echarse a dormir de verdad, pero esto no se vio posible hasta un rato cuando vio la nota de su padre en la que decía que no llegaría a cenar. La joven se preguntaba en qué momento llegó y aprovechó la soledad de la casa para retirarse nuevamente.

Estaba estresada, tenía la ropa empapada por haber estado tumbada en la nieve y se sentía sola. Aún así se dio el tiempo de preparar una cena decente, de estar con sus hermanos y más tarde ponerles una película para que estuviesen entretenidos hasta que les bajara el sueño.

-Jane ¿Hoy no nos contarás una historia?- Le había preguntado su pequeño hermano cuando la chica estaba por entrar a su cuarto.

-Estoy cansada. Será mañana ¿Sí? Les prometo que será asombrosa.- Juró con sinceridad. El menor una vez tranquilo se marchó.

La pelirroja entró a su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta agobiada. Por alguna razón necesitaba dormir, y estaba segura que era más una necesidad de la mente que de su cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó una voz dulce y preocupada.

-¡Jack!- Jane se le acercó con rapidez. Tal vez le hubiese conocido hace poco más de una semana, pero todos los sucesos habían formado una estrecha relación, y en esos momentos nada le hacía sentir más tranquila que verle.

-¿Está todo bien?- Insistió correspondiendo el abrazo sin problema alguno.

-Sí, tranquilo. Sólo estoy algo exhausta.- Explicó bajando la cabeza. El elfo invernal, desconfiando de sus palabras, le tomó de la barbilla para hacerle ver de frente.

-¿Sólo algo exhausta?- Repitió alzando una ceja. La pelirroja sonrió de lado para sentarse a los pies de la desarreglada cama.

-Técnicamente sí, estoy exhausta…de todo.- Contestó jugando con un par de mechones de su cabello.

-Es por el baile ¿No?- Preguntó arrodillándose en frente de ella.

-No es sólo eso, aunque debo admitir que si frustra ser mala en algo tan importante.

-No eres mala. Al contrario.- Le aseguró francamente.

-Como sea…- Replicó sin interés de hablar más del tema. La joven se dejó caer hacia atrás y suspiró.- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Overland?

-Ya te dije que no soy Overland.- Jack sonrió levemente.

-Pero creí que…

-Jackson Overland murió ahogado en un lago. Creí que lo habías entendido.- El albino parecía hablar más serio de lo normal, pero no le tomaba tanto peso al asunto, incluso pintaba de escarcha algunos muebles para entretenerse.

-Señor Frost no suena formal…- Se acomplejó la chica.-

-Si sigues preocupándote por esas cosas, realmente te dará una depresión.- Se burló el elfo.- Bueno… vengo a proponerte un viaje de distracción.

-¿Una cita?- Preguntó sin pensar. Sintió como se le formaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para olvidar su estúpido comentario.

-Pues sí, los demás guardianes dicen que quieren conocerte.- Contestó sereno.

Excelente, Jack no parece haber entendido lo que ella quería decir, pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Los guardianes?  
Jane se volvió a sentar para interrogarlo con la mirada severamente.  
-¿Los demás? Espera… ¿Acaso hice algo?- Le preguntó desconfiada. ¿Me llevarán a una especie de corte por quebrantar una especie de ley?- Prosiguió recordando un puñado de libros que hablaban del mismo tema.

-Quebrantar la… ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Jack pestañeó un par de veces tratando de asociar de alguna manera lo que había dicho con su realidad.

-Olvídalo.- La pelirroja suspiró desanimada, casi esperaba ser llevada a una corte por saber secretos de los seres mágicos o lo que sea.- Ahora explícate.

-Creo haberte dicho lo raro de que alguien mayor pudiera vernos. Así que los demás quieren conocerte. Estarán decepcionados si no me acompañas ¿Sabes?-  
Entonces Jack puso una mirada de perrito, la chica no estaba segura de si creer que era inconsciente o fingida. De un modo u otro era tan irresistible de rechazar…

-Bueno… mañana tengo clases y lo sabes.- Comenzó diciendo seriamente.- … Pero ¿Sabes lo estúpida que sería si me negara? ¡Qué pregunta, Jack! Claro que iré, a donde sea que quieran "verme".

-Será en el polo norte.- Le contó el albino bastante contento con su respuesta a pesar de sus anteriores pensamientos al momento de la propuesta de llevarla.

-¿El Polo?- Jane comenzó a reír con ganas, más debió parar cuando comprendió que el chico hablaba en serio.- Espera… ¿Con Polo Norte quieres decir Polo Norte?.- Preguntó, más Jack tardó un momento en pensar una respuesta, no sabía de qué otro modo interpretar "Polo Norte"

-Pues… sí.- Se limitó a decir finalmente, algo confundido.

-Oh cielos, el Polo Norte… ¿Y estarán todos los que me contaste? Ese conejo y los demás.

-Conejo, Norte, Tooth y Sandman. Los cuatro grandes.- Dijo de modo tratando de emocionarla un poco más.

-¿No son cinco?- La pelirroja alzó una ceja sonriendo de lado.

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al espíritu del invierno, a pesar de que tuviese intención de hablarle de los demás, claramente no se había contado como parte de los guardianes, pero ella lo había notado. Jack sintió las mejillas heladas nuevamente, algo que tan sólo se hizo más profundo cuando lentamente se le escapó una sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol se filtró a través de la ventana indiscriminadamente. Amaba su cortina de la cual podía tener oscuridad en su habitación, pero ahora tenía la seguridad de que Jack la había dejado abierta cuando se marchó.  
Observó la hora, tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de mirar unas cuatro veces antes de lograr adaptar sus ojos.

-Demonios, me quedé dormida…- Se quejó cerrando los ojos nuevamente a pesar de que se estaba poniendo de pie.- Llegaré a la hora de química, o tal vez no debería llegar…- Se decía a sí misma aún media dormida. Caminó un par de pasos y terminó tropezando y cayendo al suelo, más aprovechó para quedarse ahí.

-No creo que los demás quieran que te lleve moribunda hasta el Polo…

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Jack?!- Jane se puso de pie, mareándose inevitablemente por la brusca acción cuando aún estaba despertando. El elfo se percató de su mareo y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-Sí, definitivamente no les gustará…- Continuó, burlándose de su pobre estado durante las mañanas.

-Jack Frost ¿No pudiste tomarte la molestia de al menos avisar que estás aquí?- La pelirroja no sonaba molesta, más se notaba su nerviosismo tratando de peinar disimuladamente los revueltos y esponjados cabellos carmesí.

-Sí lo hice. Es más, despertaste por el dulce sonido de mi voz.- Alardeó con una sonrisa.- Iré a dar una vuelta si quieres. Volveré en unos veinte minutos.

-Voy a tomar un baño.- Comentó.

-De acuerdo ¿Treinta está bien?- Preguntó riendo bajo.

-Sí, treinta está bien.- Aceptó sacándole la lengua.

Jack se subió al alfeizar de la ventana y observó un momento desde allí la blancura del paisaje. Le dedicó una última mirada a la pelirroja y tras sonreírle saltó por la ventana y se elevó llevando brisas heladas mientras congelaba todo a su paso.

No se había ocupado muy bien de su oficio durante su convivencia con la muchacha que escoltaría ese día, más sólo era dar un toque propio a la naturaleza del invierno, por lo que ningún remordimiento caía sobre sus hombros.  
Jack dio vueltas por un lago congelado; no había tomado el tiempo, pero estaba seguro que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se fue.  
Suspiró bajo y se fue a tumbar a la rama de un árbol, tal vez si se dormía el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

-Vaya, tal parece que te la estás pasando bien. – Dijo una voz la cual Jack tardó en reconocer. Fue cosa de abrir los ojos para toparse con la responsable.

-Cuánto tiempo, Adara.- Saludó Jack a la ninfa alada de vestido blando.

-Jack Frost, en verdad ha pasado tiempo ¿No?- La griega se sentó a su lado, balanceando sus pies descalzos.

-¿Qué trae a cupido por aquí?- Preguntó tomando una de las flechas para observarlas.

-Cuando dicen cupido me hace imaginar que luzco como el tipo en pañales que todos creen.- La chica suspiró.- Pero bueno, tal vez sean los hombres los más enredados con el romance ¿No, Jack?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- El nombrado entrecerró los ojos.

-Nada, sólo déjame aconcejarte que debes marcar muy bien quienes son amigos. No querrás que se formen problemas.- La rubia le quitó la flecha y la limpió con un paño blanco.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir.- Jack se elevó y se detuvo frente a ella para mirarla fijamente ¿A qué se refería?

-Además eres el más lindo de los inmortales, tu elección sería un poco injusta para nosotras ¿No lo crees?- Continuó, ignorando por completo lo que decía el joven guardián.

-¿Podrías explicarte?- Pidió.

-Sólo cuando sea el momento indicado. Después de todo yo no controlo el destino, pero aunque es incierto puedo saber parte de él ¿Sabes? Y no es que lo adivine o algo, hay que saber leer las cartas, querido Jack.- La rubia le sonrió teniendo claro que el albino no le entendió para nada.- Las tuyas son muy fáciles de leer.- Dicho esto le tendió un As de corazones y se marchó antes de que el confundido espíritu de invierno pudiera preguntar algo más.

Jack pensó en seguirla, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a la flechadora de corazones para saber que esta no diría nada hasta obtener un drama lo suficientemente satisfactor. Esto inquietó el guardián, una que otra vez charló con ella de cosas triviales, también había observado de cerca su trabajo, pero en esta ocasión no venía a hablar de lo empobrecido que se hacía el romance en el mundo, ni de lo divertido o aburrido de la inmortalidad, ahora le estaba advirtiendo de algo, y cuando Cupido advertía había que tener cuidado.

Jack reaccionó sobre la hora ¿Cuánto habría pasado ya? Estaba seguro que aún no se completaba media hora.  
Se tendió nuevamente sobre la rama de árbol y cerró los ojos, más tal y como supuso, tan sólo se adentró en sus pensamientos.

-Mis cartas son fáciles de leer ¿Eh?- Se dijo en voz alta mientras observaba fijamente el As de corazones.

Calculando como pudo una media hora, se devolvió hasta la casa de Jane. Se fue preguntando durante todo el camino si acaso el llevarla sería una buena idea. Él no había pensado en las consecuencias de cuando la llevó a otro país volando, pero ahora esto incluía a más de una persona, y eso le inquietaba.

Se asomó a la ventana y la chica no se encontraba, recordó el último debate que tuvieron sobre puertas y ventanas, por lo que decidió entrar por ahí tan sólo por orgullo.  
-¿Jane?- Llamó, pero nadie respondió. Seguramente estaría en otra habitación.  
Jack esperó unos pocos minutos, pero para ser inmortal era bastante impaciente, y antes de pensarlo si quiera salió a buscarla dentro de la casa.- Jane…- Llamaba tras un rato.  
Se deslizó por una escalera y finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal.

-Llegas tarde, compañero- Le saludó un australiano desde un sofá.

-¿Conejo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el albino mirándole extrañado.

-Comiendo zanahorias.- Contestó señalando el resto de la verdura entre sus patas.

-¿Es extraño que me parezca adorable aun con sus dos metros y esa voz tan masculina?- Le preguntó la pelirroja que entraba a la habitación, deteniéndose detrás del albino para que sólo este pudiera escucharle.

-Sí, es extraño porque no soy adorable, pequeña.- Negó el conejo que claramente había escuchado.

-Deberías haberle visto cuando era una miniatura esponjosa.- Le comentó Jack volteándose a verla por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-¿Por qué siempre recuerdan eso?- Reclamó el conejo suspirando.

-¿Miniatura esponjosa?- La chica se tomó de las mejillas riendo por imaginarlo de tierna manera.

-Muy bien, suficiente de risas. Es hora de irnos.- Anunció el australiano levantándose.

-No habrán yetis atrapándonos en costales ¿Verdad?- Jack miró para todos lados.

-La idea no es asustarla, amigo. De todos modos, ya le expliqué de los yetis.- El conejo dio dos golpes al suelo con una de sus patas formando un agujero del tamaño perfecto para unas cuantas personas.

-Oh Dios, díganme que no es permanente.- Se alarmó la pelirroja retrocediendo ante la apertura.

-Depende, a mí me parece una excelente decoración.- Dijo Jack recibiendo un leve golpe en la nuca por parte del australiano.

-No pasa nada.- Le aseguró el conejo guiñando un ojo- Ahora… ¿Señoritas primero?

-Ah… creo que mejor voy al final. Una vez tuve un accidente en un tobogán ¿Sabes? Y desde entonces…

Pero Jane no pudo terminar de excusarse porque en ese instante Jack le empujó a la apertura en el suelo y saltó a sus espaldas. El conejo les observó con media sonrisa por un momento y saltó finalmente, cerrando el agujero en el suelo.

Tras gritos de miedo y diversión durante el túnel, llegaron rápidamente al taller del ruso.  
Jane aterrizó en la roja alfombra, aún sentía cierto estremecimiento debido al terror, pero no pudo evitar reír por un rato hasta tener en cuenta que había más personas.

Se sentó en la roja alfombra y permaneció estupefacta observando a los demás protagonistas de leyendas infantiles. Hace unos cuantos días le hubiera parecido simplemente absurdo tan sólo el planteamiento de su existencia, más ante la insistencia de Jack sobre el tema no hizo más que creerle, y ahora los tenía claramente delante de sí.

-¿Puedes verlos?- Preguntó Jack arrodillándose a su lado, después de todo la chica seguía en el suelo. Sonrió levemente cuando ella asintió manteniendo la sorpresa.  
-Bueno, permíteme presentarlos.- Jack se puso de pie y se detuvo delante de cada guardián.- Este es Norte…- El ruso hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, encantado.- Y aquí está Sandman- Meme se sacó un sombrero recién formado a modo de saludo.- Y ella…

Antes que pudiera presentar al hada esta ya se había acercado hiperactivamente a examinar a la joven.- Hola, soy Toothiana ¿Es verdad que tienes diecisiete? Déjame ver tus dientes ¿Los sigues cuidando? Aww sí usas el hilo dental. Vaya, están muy bien cuidados, estoy… ¡Ah! ¿¡ESO ES UNA CARIE?!

-Siempre hace lo mismo.- Suspiró Norte.- Tooth, deja a la chica en paz.- Pidió tranquilo.

Jack reía mientras observaba la escena, recibiendo una mala cara por parte de la pelirroja en cuanto se liberó del parloteo y las manos del hada.

-Bueno, em… mucho gusto.- Saludó finalmente la chica, sonrojándose sutilmente por su pequeño público.- soy Jane.- Agregó inconscientemente bajo.

-¡Jane!- Exclamó Norte que ya no podía mantener seriedad. Le tomó de los costados y la elevó igual que un padre, con la intención de observarla.- No pareces de diecisiete, pero claramente no eres una niñita.

-Em… ¿Gracias?- La chica miró de reojo a Jack con una mirada de auxilio.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya fueron demasiados saludos.- Habló el albino para socorrer a la chica. Norte la bajó lentamente, más siguió observándola, paseándose alrededor de ella.

-Tienes la apariencia de un hada de primavera.- Comentó el ruso aún pensativo.

-Te lo dije.- Mencionó el conejo a Jack.- Pero ella no está aquí por eso.- Aclaró.

-Conejo tiene razón, es hora de que nos pongamos serios.- Norte hizo un gesto para que todos le siguieran hasta llegar a una sala cálida y agradable, con unos cuantos sillones en el centro. Todos fueron a tomar su asiento, Jack iba a sentarse con Jane, pero Tooth le tomó del brazo para invitarlo a sentarse con ella, mientras que fue el conejo de pascuas quien terminó sentado con la pelirroja; Norte estaba sentado solo en un gran sillón, rojo e imponente, y Sandman formó su propio sillón de arena dorada.

-Muy bien… ¿De qué vamos a hablar?- Preguntó el de abrigo rojo llevándose una mirada desaprobadora de la mayoría allí, menos de la adolescente pelirroja, quien reía silenciosamente.

-Bueno…- Habló Tooth.- creo que la mayoría de nosotros tiene sus preguntas, pero primero deberían explicar…

-Dinos por qué dejaste de creer.- Le interrumpió cortante el australiano mirando fijamente a la joven. Todos observaron en silencio la retadora mirada del conejo contra la ahora confundida y asustada chica, si alguien pensó que no era el modo de preguntarlo no se dijo nada, porque era lo que todos querían saber realmente.

-N-No lo sé…- Habló finalmente la pelirroja, bajando la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo.- Supongo… que fue el crecer.

-Los cumpleaños son anuales. Entonces ¿Desde qué año empezaste a "crecer"?- Preguntó, realmente parecía un serio interrogatorio, el australiano se daba cuenta, pero creía que no llegarían a ningún lado si estaba con rodeos.

-Cuando tenía once- Contestó firmemente, apartando la timidez. Ella, a diferencia de muchos, tenía realmente una razón para haber dejado de creer.

Jack le miraba fijamente con algo de compasión, había entendido el mensaje.

-Mi madre siempre me contaba cuentos, leyendas, e historias de todo tipo- Prosiguió la chica.- Cuando falleció, toda la magia con la que me hacía ver en el mundo desapareció junto con ella. Al menos esa es mi razón, pero no con todos es así. Supongo que se llama madurar, uno no lo piensa, tan sólo comienza a ver las cosas de otra manera.

Se formó un profundo silencio, los guardianes intercambiaron miradas, hubo uno que otro suspiro. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que no era culpa de nadie, pero era grato y a la vez desalentador que alguien representara una respuesta sólida. Los guardianes estaban para proteger a los niños, el que crecieran estaba fuera de sus manos, lo sabían. Más eran los recuerdos los que dolían. Todos los guardianes habían conocido un Jamie o una Wendy, niños que creían con todo su corazón, niños que conservaban el abrigo tan delicadamente tejido por más años que pasaran; niños que un día ya no fueron a recolectar huevos, niños que ya no creían en hadas que traían obsequios, niños que les dieron la espalda.

-Y aún así tú estás aquí, hablando con nosotros.- Comentó Norte, rompiendo el silencio de una vez.

-Y ha sido muy extraño para mí.- Jane sonrió, mirando de reojo a Jack.

-Ahora ¿Cómo es que pudiste verlo?- Preguntó llevándose una mano al mentón mientras seguía su mirada al joven guardián.

-Bueno… estem… Jack me salvó.- Explicó llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¿Te salvó?- Norte no quitó su mirada del albino que fingía prestar atención a otras cosas.

-Sí, resulta que yo le había contado a mis hermanos la leyenda de Jack Frost, y entonces al otro día estaba patinando... se rompió el hielo, se congeló de nuevo.- La chica tomó aire.- y en fin, me puse a pensar que no fue simple gracia de la naturaleza, entonces lo vi. ¡Tará!

-¿Es eso cierto, Frost?- Preguntó el conejo levemente desconfiado.

-Yo no lo hubiera podido resumir mejor- Aceptó sonriendo suavemente.

-De acuerdo, entonces no hay nada más que hablar.- Dijo Norte levantándose para que el resto se animara.- ¡Vamos a comer tarta de frutas!

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a tratar a la chica como si le conocieran de toda la vida, y ella misma parecía comprender y disfrutar de cada comentario o acontecimiento que se dijese. Se hizo un extenso tour por el taller del ruso, este iba discutiendo con conejo porque la madriguera era un mejor o peor lugar para llevarla, Tooth le comentaba a Meme con cierta molestia la estrecha cercanía que parecían tener Jack con la muchacha, siendo que este le iba hablando a la cola del grupo sobre todas las veces que trató de meterse al taller. Jane se tomaba todo con suma naturalidad, se estaba adentrando cada vez más a un mundo de fantasías y eso parecía gustarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos, dame otra oportunidad.- Pedía la pelirroja al cansado Phil, con quien jugaba a tratar de entender lo que decía, más la joven tan sólo se limitaba a decir cosas al azar- ¿Quieres...una manzana? ¿Una menta? ¿Te gusta Madonna? Em...¿Pescar? ¿Que si sé leer? ¡Entiendo! ¡Crees que mi cabello es teñido! ¿Es eso?

-Sólo dijo "Hola" , Jane- Delató el conejo, sin entender de dónde sacaba todo eso.

-¡Imposible! ¡Habló como media hora!

-¡Fueron cinco segundos!- Gritó con la paciencia colmada.

-¿Tu cabello es teñido?- Preguntó Jack, curioso mientras examinaba sus hebras de cabello.

-No, eso era lo que pensaba Phil- Acusó la joven.- Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó más para sí misma, ya que de inmediato sacó su propio celular para comprobar.

-Me parece que ya es hora de volver- Respondió el conejo acercándose a ambos.

-Vaya, qué preciso.- Celebró la mortal con una sonrisa- Es increíble como el tiempo se pasó volando...

-Y no es lo único que se irá volando ¡Todos al trineo!- Exclamó el ruso.

-No querrás matarla en esa cosa, amigo. Se irá en mis túneles- Debatió el conejo de pascuas.

Meme, que también quería participar de la disputa, formó un hermoso barco de arena dorada, creando cientos de exclamaciones para llamar la atención. Los tres habían empezado a discutir sobre cómo y porqué cada transporte era mejor que el otro.

-¡Esperen, esperen!- Pidió Jack entre risas- Que se vaya en el portal - Sugirió.

De malas ganas los demás guardianes aceptaron que el portal era lo mejor para no causar riñas. Norte sacó su esfera, comentando algo de que de todos modos su trineo era el mejor, y abrió el portal tras lanzarlo al aire. Jack se aproximó al remolino de colores y esperó a la chica, la cual se veía algo conmocionada mientras se despedía de todos.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó Jack haciendo un gesto.

-¿Por qué él tiene que acompañarla?- Preguntó el australiano con media sonrisa en rostro.

-Porque él fue quien la trajo, Conejo- Explicó Tooth con un tono tranquilo y alegre, pero forzado.

-Si entro a esa cosa no terminaré en cualquier lugar que piense ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal si pienso en un volcán?- Esta pregunta desconcertó a la mayoría de los guardianes.- ¿No voy a fusionarme contigo ni que intercambiemos mentes o algo así?- Prosiguió la pelirroja como si fuese lo más razonal del mundo. Mientras que algunos presentes intercambiaban miradas, Jack sonrió negando con la cabeza, ya se había acostumbrado a las extrañas suposiciones de la chica.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a intentarlo- Le dijo arrastrándola del brazo a través del portal antes de que pudiera protestar nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando cruzaron ya estaba oscuro en la ciudad. Las calles estaban algo desiertas por el frío, tan sólo se veían grupos de jóvenes saliendo de cines o clubs y uno que otro alguien volviendo del trabajo. La pelirroja no tuvo ningún problema con la baja temperatura, se había abrigado bien por consejo del australiano y no podía estar más agradecida.

-No creí que la pasaría tan bien- Confesó Jane pensativa.

-Se ve que les agradaste- Jack le sonrió.

-¿Tú crees? Estoy segura que Phil y Tooth me odian- Dijo con una leve carcajada.

-Phil agradece que hayas intentado, no te odia. Pero... ¿Tooth? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, hay algo llamado instinto femenino- Explicó con un tono dramático- Ella fue muy simpática y amable, pero de un momento a otro parecía cortante.

-¿Instinto? Vamos, Tooth es buena, siempre trata de llevarse bien con todos.

-Y no lo niego, es sólo que...-De pronto calló como si hubiera recordado algo- Oh, demonios...

-¿Qué sucede?- Se preocupó.

-Olvidé la práctica, debo ir a patinar.

-No hablarás en serio- Se quejó Jack.

-Claro que hablo en serio. Jack, el baile es en dos días y aún no mejoro.

-Creo haberte dicho unas cien veces de que te salió excelente.

-Pero siempre se puede perfeccionar- Dijo adelantándose.

Jack suspiró profundamente, y sin si quiera pensarlo, la tomó en brazos para llegar más rápido al lago congelado. Jane había gritado unas cuantas cosas sobre las personas que pudieran verlos y sus patines, pero Jack prefirió no escucharla. Tras llegar la bajó en medio del perímetro, provocando que casi resbalara antes de lograr estar firmemente de pie con la ayuda del guardián.

-Gracias por traerme, pero te recuerdo que no tengo mis patines.- Dijo sin poder evitar cierto tono de molestia.

-Eso no importa, yo te sostendré- Le afirmó con tono serio.

-¿Qué planeas?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-La cuestión es divertirse en lo que amas, pero estás haciendo que se vuelva incluso molesto para ti- Le encaró Jack- Es cierto que puedes perfeccionar, pero no del modo en que lo haces, no lo hagas porque habrán más personas. Recuerdo que cuando iba congelando el lago para que no cayeras patinaste de un modo espectacular.

-Jack, eso fue...

-Y eso era porque no estuvieras siguiendo una coreografía, si no porque lo sentías.-El albino le tomó de las manos- Sólo era... un paso...-Jack se movió hacia atrás, deslizando a la chica con él- y otro...- El espíritu de invierno comenzó a danzar con la pelirroja elegantemente, a veces hacía muecas teatrales;reían y daban vueltas, Jack la soltó y ella con algo de torpeza logró no caer y continuar por sí misma hasta que el albino la tomó nuevamente. Entonces el invierno hizo nevar porque así se le antojó. Se movían a través de los mágicos y delicados copos de nieve los cuales parecían tan sólo danzar junto con ellos.

Jane comprendió el mensaje. Se soltó de los helados,pero acogedores brazos de su acompañante para intentar patinar por su cuenta, no era lo mismo sin patines, ni tampoco con Jack a sus espaldas para afirmarla cada vez que fuera a caer. Pero, ahí estaba, sin ningún peso que retener sobre los hombros, sus pies se manifestaban libres por el hielo. Tal vez demasiado libres, aún con todas las precauciones, no tardó en resbalar y deslizarse por el hielo hasta la nieve. Tenía los muslos adoloridos, pero nada pudo impedirle que se echara a reír, Jack se había unido a sus risas inevitablemente.

-Te caes,pero estás ríendo. A eso es lo que iba yo-Comentó Jack jugando con algunos copos entre sus manos.

-Lo sé, lamento si me obsesioné con eso de mejorar.- Se disculpó la chica abrazando sus propios brazos para entrar en calor.

-¿Tienes frío?- Le preguntó observando el gesto.

-No sé tú, pero aunque esté con medias, sentarme en la nieve no ayuda en nada.- Dijo resoplando mientras se decía mentalmente que el frío es psicológico.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más que congelarte.- Lamentó el guardián.

-No es tu culpa...Bueno, tal vez sí-Se burló la chica.

-¿Siempre eres así?

-Discúlpeme, señor Frost ¿Eso le molesta?

-Al contrario, señorita Vinter. Creo que adoro esa parte de usted- Fue algo simple que Jack dijo sin pensar, pero que provocó en él una inesperada y nueva sensación. Había vuelto ese nudo en la boca del estómago, la sensación de hielo que se extendía desde el pecho hasta el rostro, pero también había algo más, un revoltijo de sentimientos que no podía adivinar. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? ¿Ansiedad?

-Ha dicho que a-adora esa parte de mí ¿Qué...me dice del resto?- Preguntó Jane tratando de seguir el juego aunque era evidente el rubor de las mejillas y esa reacción nerviosa de jugar con su cabello.

-La verdad...es que me encanta...- Confesó antes de pasar una pálida mano por el rostro de la chica. Jack podía sentir la tibieza de sus mejillas.

Eran tan diferentes...

Se dejó llevar por estas emociones nuevas, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba buscando los labios ajenos para unirlos en un frágil y pasional beso. Jack no recordaba el cómo se sentía besar, el cómo se sentía la calidez de una persona. Estuvo trescientos años privado de incluso rozar una mano, pero aquí se encontraba, expresando todas estas emociones a través de un eterno beso, a través de tiernas caricias inexpertas por los cabellos y mejillas, incluso a través de la respiración, incluso a través del contacto entre frío y calor, entre blanco y rojo, se expresaban palabras, historias y consuelos interminables.

Porque tal vez... ellos eran muy similares.

* * *

Ok, lamento terminar este capítulo así, tenía mucho más en mente,pero que a mi Note se le rompiera el cargador y luego haber perdido la mitad de la historia mientras la terminaba aquí no me sirvió de mucho xD Iré subiendo los capítulos más rápido (O intentaré(?)) No lo subí antes porque no tenía Internet y aprovecharé de escribir antes de entrar a clases D:

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero sus reviews, y gracias por los recibidos hasta ahora. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
